1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission of data to communication terminals such as personal computers and electronic blackboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent widespread use of the Internet, cloud computing has been used in various fields. Cloud computing is a service usage pattern in which users use services (cloud services) provided by a server on the Internet, using a communication terminal connected to the Internet and pay for the service.
Web content carried on the Internet tends to be enriched for the purpose of responding to various demands. As a result, accessing the enriched content using a communication terminal for making use of services through the Internet involves a problem in that a load on the communication terminal is unfavorably high.
As a technology for reducing loads on communication terminals, there is a technology called thin client (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-221229, for example). This thin client technology allows various applications to be executed on communication terminals in a web-based manner using an Internet environment.
Even with the thin client technology, there still remains a problem in that a high load is imposed on a communication terminal to access enriched content.
The conventional technique cannot also meet needs to reproduce video and sound of the content by different communication terminals, respectively, e.g., reproducing video by a projector and reproducing sound by a speaker separate from the projector.